


Baby Steps

by Ebyru



Series: Cocky Horror Picture Show [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blasphemy, Crack, Crack Pairing, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Mind Meld, Religious Conflict, Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reminds Dean of a lot of people. All the good ones Dean would have (and has) risked his life for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.
> 
> This is part 1 of the Cocky Horror Picture Show series - where Dean has 42 virgins.  
> It's a major crossover series, also.  
> Title credit to [vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady)
> 
> Prompt for this part is: "Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it – Confucius"
> 
> **Back story will be mentioned throughout the series, but mostly it's about the present. :)

It’s not the first time Dean and Sam have been to Heaven, but it’s the first time they’ve felt so…welcomed.

Their family and most of their friends are waiting by the pearly white gates – Dean checked out of curiosity; they’re made of white gold – for them, looking excited and _relieved_ that they made it here.

As _if_ the Winchester brothers would end up in Hell at the end of the line. Dean wouldn’t have let that stick.

But once they get far enough inside, Dean and Sam are separated, and Dean’s not so sure he’s going to like it up here anymore.

 

\---

 

There are so many rules, not including the contract Dean has to sign regarding his terms. But there’s a little…extra for the Winchesters since they’ve tried to save the world so many times. And that ‘reward’, as Heaven calls it, just might be the scariest shit Dean’s ever encountered.

(He can still say ‘ _son of a bitch_ ’ in Heaven, right?)

 

\---

 

Dean likes sex, everyone knows that, but Dean likes having it with people who know how to do it; who’ve gone through all the awkward stuff already, and can screw like a pro now. Virgins -virgins are not something Dean likes to associate himself with for that reason.

Heaven, though, has a tendency to fuck up all of Dean’s plans, including his afterlife it seems.

Dean has forty-two – yes, you read that correctly – _forty-two_ freakin’ people under his care who are just there to serve his sexual needs (and maybe a few of their own). But none of them will have a damn clue how to do it.

Luckily, Dean doesn’t have to meet them all at the same time.

Which is why Dean is in a hospital-looking, disinfectant-smelling waiting room, hoping the first chick that comes out is at least a redhead.

And…no such luck. Wait – _wait_ a second. Is this a joke?

“Hi, Dean. My name’s Peter Petrelli.” Peter smiles, offering his hand.

“A dude?! Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Dean stands, ignoring Peter’s withering smile, and looking around the waiting room for a staff member to yell at.

There’s a sign on the front desk that says: ‘be back in 30 minutes’. Oh, that’s just peachy.

Peter clears his throat from behind Dean. “They told me you might be a bit hesitant because of my gender. But they also said you’ve had your share of homosexual experiences, and they wanted to accommodate all your tastes.”

Dean is gaping at Peter – which gives him a chance to really check him out. And yeah, he _is_ pretty damn hot. But Dean’s not gay; he’s not even bi on most days. So what’s Heaven trying to pull? Also, isn’t Peter here a little _old_ to still be a virgin?

Peter laughs, his bangs falling into his eyes. Dean would think it’s a nice sound, and the way Peter’s mouth curves is kind of unique, but it startled him. Wait—

“Why are you laughing?”

Peter’s smile turns wry. “You didn’t read the whole contract, did you?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s 100 freakin’ pages long! And when it started going on about bestiality, I decided I had enough.”

Peter nods, brow creased. “Well, if you had, you would have seen that your wards – people like me – can hear what you’re thinking. It’s part of how we serve you.” Dean grunts, holding his head. “And, by the way, most of us weren’t virgins when we were alive. They just remade us once we got here. So, technically, I’m not one.”

Dean forces a smile. “Great, so Heaven gave me fake-virgins to make me feel better about royally fucking up the world and getting my family killed?”

Peter doesn’t say anything, just frowns a bit. It makes the crooked way his mouth turns even out; makes him look older, and definitely just as beat up as Dean.

“Shit, sorry man. Forgot you could hear all that.”

Peter shakes his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. You’re right. I have been through a lot. We can talk about how we got here…if you want?”

Dean grumbles at those damn, gorgeous, puppy-dog eyes. This is actually Hell, isn’t it? Having to deal with other people who know all Sam’s tricks on the first day? Where else could this be? Peter chuckles, pushing his hair behind his ear.

“Okay, fine. God- I mean – gosh darn it.” Using God’s name in vain while in Heaven? Sure fire way to get sent all the way down. “Let’s get the hell out of this waiting room. It’s making me feel like I’m too dirty to be here or something.”

 

\---

 

Each time Dean tries to blame himself for failing humanity, Peter cuts him off. It works for a little while. It works until it doesn’t – until Dean realizes he’s probably the one to blame for Peter being here, too.

“You wouldn’t be my virgin, or ward, right now if I didn’t mess up saving the world, you know,” Dean starts, but Peter cuts off the rest with a kiss this time, fisting a hand in Dean’s t-shirt.

He breaks the kiss, lips parted. “I would, actually. I died a few years ago when I exploded.” Dean’s eyes go wider than should be humanly possible, and Peter smiles. “It’s a long story.”

That’s definitely something Dean would like to hear, but first—

Dean tangles his fingers in Peter’s hair, dragging him forward until their lips are pressed together again. Peter tastes like sweet soap, beer (jackpot!), and something else Dean can’t figure out yet.

Peter cups Dean’s head, tilting to the side to curl his tongue in all the right places, practically seated in Dean’s lap on the couch.

“Where did the couch--”

Peter hums, licking at Dean’s swollen lips. “Whatever you want in Heaven, you get.”

“Handy,” Dean rumbles out, nipping Peter’s jaw.

Peter climbs all the way in Dean’s lap, rocking his hips down against Dean’s cock until Dean has to pull away for air.

“Whoa. Are we allowed to have sex? I mean this is _Heaven_.”

Peter’s eyes darken, watching the way Dean’s lips glisten with spit. They’re looking more delicious by the second. “I’m _your_ virgin. You can do what you want with me.”

“Really? So what was the point of re-hymenating you if I can just take it all away?” Dean’s hands are curled at Peter’s sides, stroking the skin there. It’s really soft.

“The point was for you to have fresh, ‘new’ people all to yourself. Now are you going to fuck me or do I have to do everything myself?”

Dean swallows, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m totally down for fucking--”

“Good.” Peter pushes forward, sealing his lips over Dean’s, and grabbing a handful of cock, squeezing and tugging at it.

When Dean looks down his pants are gone. “Wait, wait--”

“Like I said, whatever you want.”

Peter pushes Dean to lie back and goes to town on the red, leaking head of Dean’s cock. He wraps one hand around the base, and laces his other hand with Dean’s. It should be too intimate, too reminiscent of love for Dean, but he…kind of likes it.

There are a lot of reasons why Peter has his lips around Dean’s cock – besides the fact that Dean is horny as hell and Peter is a willing partner. Peter reminds Dean of the things he knows well. He’s stubborn and compassionate like Lisa, sensitive and strong-willed like Sam, and determined and beautifully foreign like Castiel. He’s practically family to Dean.

Peter groans, tongue circling the head of Dean’s cock. “You’re so sappy during sex, Dean.” He swallows all the way down, the muscles in his neck fluttering deliciously around Dean’s length.

“God damn it!” There’s a rumble in the clouds near them. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to say His name in vain.”

“It’s okay,” Peter says, breathless, “I did it all the time when I first got here.” Dean realizes Peter’s clothes are gone, too. When did he… “Oh, no. That was me, Dean.”

“Son of a--” Dean braces himself for smiting, but nothing happens. “I can say that?”

“That isn’t a religious slur,” Peter explains, crawling into Dean’s lap. “We could have been having sex this whole time, you know?”

Dean holds his length for Peter to sink down on, and Peter goes willingly, muscles clenching with delicious, warm friction. “ _Fuuuuuck_. Peter, I think I love you.”

Peter’s laugh is breathy, soft, and sexy in so many ways that Dean is going to blow his load way too quick. “Shit. You heard that again. Is there a way to turn this mind-link thing off?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already!”

 

\---

 

And on the 7th day, Dean and Peter were spent. Until the next day, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. :)


End file.
